It's a Love Hate relationship
by Death by Nutella
Summary: All Human. Bella moves to a boarding school and meets cool friends. She also meets Edward Cullen, who she hates for his player ways. Will this change when they are forced to spend time together? Canon pairings. Given to CoOkIe-MoNzTa.
1. Starting school

It's a love hate relationship...

Summary- Bella starts at a new boarding school, and meets a boy called Edward who she immediately hates for his player ways, then there is evil little pixie Alice who happens to be her room-mate, also there is Alice's friend... arrogant bitch Rosalie, another room-mate. Then there's always Jasper, an EMO jock who hates fellow jock Emmett, who is big and boisterous, what happens when they get stuck together for a week and are told to learn to get along? All Human – BxE, EmxR, AxJ

**Disclaimer- Well obviously I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1- Starting School

_Bella's POV_

I hugged my Mum and clambered into Phil's car. "You don't have to go Bella," Mum said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I want to go," I said again, it was a pure lie but I'd got so used to saying it that I was starting to believe it myself.

Phil drove me and mom to the airport, where I would have to say goodbye to my Mum. I was dreading the time when it got to that. We got out of the car and walked over to the luggage counter line, with my two measly suitcases. They were light and mostly filled with the few wintery clothes that I had from living in Phoenix. We finally got to the front of the line and I hauled my suitcase up to the desk. I gave the baggage lady the information she needed and she then gave me a superficial smile and handed me two labels for my bags. I quickly wrote on my name and address on each label while my Mum was being her typical scatter brained self and started talking to the lady like she actually cared.

"Bella here is going to boarding school," she started.

"How nice," The lady grinned a very fake smile.

"Yes, well she's going close to where her father lives."

"Is this all the luggage that your daughter has then?" The lady faked interest.

"Yes. It is." I snapped closing any further conversation and handing her the labels.

I walked with my Mum and Phil through the airport until we got to the point where it was passengers only.

"Well... this is it." Phil started.

I gave Phil a hug and sobbed into his shoulder, "Bye Phil, I love you." Over the short time that we had known each other, we had become very close; mostly due to Mum's constant setting up of 'father-daughter bonding time' I was closer to Phil now than I had ever been to my true father.

Phil patted my back and blinked away tears in his eyes, "I love you too kiddo, Bye. Take care of yourself." We backed out of the hug.

I moved onto Mum. She was my one of my best friends, not a mother but a true friend. I took care of her until Phil came and whenever he wasn't around, as she couldn't take care of herself, she was the most enthusiastic, scatter-brained person I had ever met.

"Goodbye Bella honey, Phone me once you settle in." Tears were streaming down our faces, as I embrace my mother in

"I will Mum, I love you, Goodbye." I said.

"I love you too honey, Be safe." She kissed my cheek and released me from her embrace.

I started walking away with my raincoat and duffel sack and turned around a final time to look at my family. I waved and began my walk towards the plane.

* * *

On the plane I was bored so I got out my Wuthering Heights book and began to read.

I guess now would be a good time to tell you about me so here I go:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old. I have long brown hair and dull brown eyes. I had lived with my Mum, Renee, alone for 14 years. My parents divorced when I was 2, after marrying young, straight out of high school at 18, they had me after a year and divorced after 2 years of arguments being screamed at each other through the house.

Mum remarried a year previous, to a minor league baseball player, Phil Dwyer, who travelled a lot. Renee and I had stayed at home while Phil went to his games. I realised that this made my Mum unhappy and made the decision to move out, and start at a boarding school, close to where Charlie lived.

My Dad, Charlie Swan was a famous and rich lawyer in Seattle. He was known widely throughout Seattle and was also a bastard. Since he and Renee had divorced, Charlie dated different women all of the time. They generally fit into this description: young, blonde, gold-digging and fake. Unfortunately my dad was not smart enough to see through this behaviour. Fortunately I hadn't seen the ass for three years. I used to go and visit him during Holidays and for some Christmases. I put my foot down at 14 and said I wasn't going. I wondered how Charlie had changed since I had last seen him, and decided to give him a chance to redeem his previous behaviour with me. I still chose to go to boarding school rather than public school though, because, as much as I wanted to give him another chance, I didn't particularly want to hear my Dad having sex every night with some random girl, just older than me.

I had three best friends, other than my mum, back in Phoenix: Jacob Black and Lauren and Cecilia Greene. Cia and Jake were dating. I had known Jake since I was born, his father, Billy, and Charlie had been good friends until my parents divorced and Charlie changed. Jake and his father moved with his two sisters Rachel and Rebecca, down to Phoenix, a couple of years after my Mum. Billy wanted to escape Forks, Washington, where we had lived, when his wife died, and he had moved down to Phoenix, remembering that was where we had gone. Jake had started at the same school as me when we were 5 and we were friends immediately.

Cia and Loz were twins and moved with their parents to Phoenix when they were 11 and we were friends straight away. Though they were twins, Loz and Cia were very different, Loz loved to shop, and was head cheerleader (but she wasn't the slutty type) and Cia was a book worm who hated sports as much as I did. I had other friends, just none as close as them and Jake. We had amazing times together and when we were 12 Cia and Jake started liking each other. Loz and I didn't get involved until it really started to bug us when we were 15, We formed a plan and We sat them in a room and said let's play 'I have never', with a disgusting concoction that Jake made. I immediately said, 'I have never liked anyone in this room as more than a friend.' They both took a drink and looked at each other. We made them admit to each other that they liked each other, they started kissing and Loz and I left... We were just like... Not the best thing to see from two of your best friends. They soon got over the honeymoon stage and we were able to hang out as friends once again. They remained a couple since then.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." I heard through the speakers. I obliged and soon enough we were back on sweet, sweet land. Now for the part I was dreading: meeting my father. This was sure to be a very awkward car journey.

* * *

I climbed off the plane, watching my step as I did, and walked over to where the luggage was collected. I grabbed my two tattered suitcases and walked out to where I was to meet dad. I waited in the airport for 30 minutes and there was still no sign of Charlie.

Fifteen minutes later Charlie came into my sight.

"Hey Bells," He said, not showing any sign of an apology. I muttered a greeting and followed him to his car. I got into Charlie's- or dad's as I have to call him to his face- car in total silence as he put my suitcases in the boot. We didn't utter a word, the whole way to the school, it was incredibly awkward, as I had predicted.

When I arrived at campus my dad simply said, "Goodbye," and gave me a hug_. _First he makes me wait 45 minutes for him because he doesn't care about me as much as whatever slut he was with, then he doesn't apologise for being late and now he only says, "Goodbye." I haven't seen him for 3 years and that's the best he can do? I shook my head getting rid of the thought and replied, "Bye Dad."

**

* * *

**

Hey! Hey! Hey! Erm... I know this isn't very long, but it is nearly three times the length of the original version, and there wasn't much I could do to extend this chapter. I'm sorry if this is a bit weird for now because this is the first chapter that I have lengthened.

**BTW- Please read my friend Cia's stories, at her account **frizzle1872** she does amazing work, and don't judge a book by its summary, lol but her stories are far better than their summaries. And also, if you do read her stuff, don't be too harsh on her, she's 12**

**Also check out stuff by **lozzy035, **another friend (Lauren aka. Loz) they both do amazing writing, and hey! You're mad enough to think my writing is any good? Then you should try theirs, 10 times better than mine...**

**Lots of Love,**

**Danielle**

**xxx**


	2. Meeting people

Chapter 2- Meeting people 

Charlie got my suitcases out of the boot and passed them to me. He didn't offer to help me inside or anything; just handed me my suitcases and got in the car. He seriously expected me to respect him when he acted like this. Charlie waved as he left the car park. I picked up my suitcases and started hauling them across the distance from where Charlie had dropped me off, to administration. He had parked quite a distance away, I had to cross the car park and walk across the quad. I looked at my feet as I walked, but when I finally looked up, I immediately saw the most godlike guy I had ever seen, he was Adonis. He had messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, they were beautiful... he was beautiful. He had a square jaw and alabaster pale skin. I stared at this marvellous boy; I had never seen anything like his beauty. I had never described a guy as beautiful before but this man was hypnotising.

Then I realised something that knocked me out of my trance... He was kissing someone, a tall blonde girl with a short skirt and very low cut sleeveless vest top. Typical, Adonis was taken, and by the typical tall blonde cheerleader slut type as well. I sighed.

He immediately stopped kissing her and turned to me. He smiled at me and walked over to me, quickly dismissing the girl he had been with. "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?"

"Bella Swan, hey, that was rude you know?" _Very, very rude Adonis, you should be ashamed. _

"What was rude?" Edward asked innocently, his amazing green eyes boring into mine. _Oh. My. God. His eyes..._

"Um... just leaving your girlfriend like that so you could talk to me, I am really not worth your time." I said.

"Firstly, Jessica is sure as hell not my girlfriend, too clingy; and secondly, I disagree, you are definitely worth my time." I rolled my eyes, and snorted. I had noticed the clingy part already; she was glaring at me from a few meters away.

"Sorry, but, no, I'm really not," I said pushing past him and strolling casually into the administration's office. I could feel his eyes bore into my back the whole time.

I walked to the front desk; tripping over thin air as usual, I realised that miraculously it was the only time I had tripped since I left Phoenix. I caught the attention of the middle aged red-headed lady sitting behind the counter.

"Hello, I'm Ms Cope, what can I do for you today?" the lady asked.

"I'm here to pick up my room key and schedule?" I said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Name?" She asked politely.

"Bella Swan." I replied.

"Oh, yes of course, you will be sharing a room with two lovely young women...Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, Room number 314, on the third floor, with all other juniors. Here is your key, schedule and everything else you will need. Have a nice day!" Ms Cope said cheerily.

I headed toward the elevator in search of my dorm room, I really hoped these girls would be great friends, and be as nice as Ms Cope made them out to be.

_I'm sure she says that about all of the girls. _I thought, hoping I was wrong, and that the girls would be nice...unlike some girls I have known... What will I think of Alice and Rosalie?

-*_*-*_*-

I was pleased when I quickly found my dorm room on the third floor, and as Ms Cope pointed out, all of the juniors seemed to be on the third floor, either trying to cram their bags into dorm rooms, or talking to people who they needed to catch up with.

I unlocked the door and dragged my stuff into the room. Our dorm room was bigger than I imagined and had 5 rooms, Alice's Room, My Room, Rosalie's Room, The main room and the bathroom. The main room was huge and open plan, with a small kitchen, a living area, and a dining area. I walked into the bathroom and found that it was huge, with a shower, and a Jacuzzi bath.

I looked in the first bedroom and saw a beautiful, tall blonde girl on the bed. She was reading a 'Glamour' magazine. I didn't want to disturb but thought I needed to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. What's your name?"I asked

"Rosalie Hale, now please go away, unpack your things or something, I'm busy," the girl said.

"Ok..."

"Great, just what I need another room-mate like pixie chick..." Rosalie muttered to herself, meaning for me not to hear.

_What is she talking about? _I wondered_. What does she mean Alice is a pixie chick? Is that a good thing? Will _she _be my friend?_

-*_*-*_*-

**Hey guys... So what do you think so far...? I love writing for Twilight, but I don't think I'm very good at it, please review and tell me watcha think. **

**Love always, **

**Danielle x**


	3. Evil little pixie, worse brother

**A/N- ****I'm sorry guys but I am changing Alice's surname to Cullen, so that she is Edward and Emmett's brother, but still Rose and Jasper are twins and the rest is the same, again, sorry for the change but I need it for the plot to work out.**

Chapter 3- Meeting an evil little pixie... She's sweet on the inside

I walked into another room of the dorm. The floor was covered in clothes, the bed was covered in clothes, and so was ever surface that I could see, there were more clothes here than in a boutique, Obviously Alice was mad about fashion. In the corner there was a huge pile of shoes. Also, there was a five foot, pixie-like girl pacing around the room, screaming that the wardrobe was too small- There were two double wardrobes in the room, but you could see by the stacks of clothes that they wouldn't fit in.

"You may need to buy another wardrobe, or borrow one of mine, I'm not going to need two wardrobes, I don't think my clothes will even fill up one."

"Yeah... you're right, I need to go out and buy one or two more wardrobes... Wait, what did you say? Your clothes won't fill up one wardrobe!"She began screaming, and bouncing around in excitement, This was one hyper little pixie, "I SO NEED TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING!" _Oh no, I hate shopping!_

"Ugh! Shopping, I hate shopping," I replied sourly.

"What? You hate shopping?!? OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!! I am definitely going to have to fix you; we are so going shopping tomorrow! By the way I'm Alice Cullen; you must be Isabella Swan, the new room-mate. Thank God, I don't think I can put up with much more of Rose's grumpiness." Alice said.

_Cullen... Where have I heard that name before...? EDWARD! This Is Edward Cullen's sister! Oh no..._

"Just Bella, and there is no way that I am going shopping tomorrow," I answered again, with a bitter tone to my voice.

"BELLA SWAN! YOU ARE COMING SHOPPING WITH ME AND ROSE TOMORROW IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BOTH THERE! THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING MY ROOM-MATE NOT FILL HER WARDROBE!"She yelled at me with a serious look on her face. I never thought something so small could be so evil, and scary. "Now," Alice continued sweetly, with her smile reaching up to her pale blue eyes, "Let's go unpack your stuff so that I can see for myself the rest of the monstrosity that you call a wardrobe of clothes, Because if what you are wearing now is anything to go by, then we definitely need that shopping trip, and soon."

"Erm..." I started, still weary from Alice screaming thirty seconds ago, "okay... But don't go overboard; I have the switch card that Charlie gave me..."

"Who's Charlie?" Alice asked me, her eyes sweet and innocent.

"My Dad," I told her.

"Wait... Charlie Swan? Your dad is Charlie Swan, The lawyer?"Alice asked, beginning to get excited.

"Yeah... Why?" I began to get suspicious.

"YAY!!!" Alice screamed.

"Alice? Why is it a good thing that my dad is Charlie Swan, the lawyer, because to me, that is definitely not a good thing, he is horrible."

"That is good thing, because, if your dad is Charlie Swan, then You are loaded, giving you absolutely no excuse not to buy all of the clothes that I pick out for you." Alice replied, triumphant.

_Oh no... What have I gotten myself into? Shopping, With Edward Cullen – i.e. Adonis' sister, and with that horrible bitch Rosalie from the other room AND Alice has realised that you are loaded and will make you buy clothes! You stupid... stupid girl. The only thing that would, make this worse is-_

"I'll get my brother to drive us," Alice continued, "I don't have a car yet, and with your attitude on shopping, there is no way I'm letting you drive, you'll take us some other place, as far from the mall as you could get." She started to walk away, knowing that I couldn't say no now.

_Okay Bella, you're not sure that it is Adonis yet, it could be someone else. Bella, stop kidding yourself, of course it's Edward! Let's just check to make sure..._

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" Alice said, looking up from my suitcase that she was now unpacking and frowning, shaking her head in disgust at the clothes she saw.

"What is your brother's name?" I asked.

"Well I have two brothers... You mean the one that is gonna drive us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, him."

"Edward." _Oh no!_

"What is your other brother's name?" I asked.

"Emmett." _What a strange name..._

"Why can't Emmett drive us?"

"Because... If I ask Emmett to drive us he'll either: A) Say no. B) Be big headed about the fact that we asked him, and annoy us all the way there. C) Agree, but drag half the baseball team along with him. D) Have a screaming match with Rose all the way there or E) Crash the car. Therefore... I conclude we'd better go with Edward." Alice said.

"I'd rather take the chance with Emmett," I muttered to myself.

Unfortunately, Alice heard me anyway.

"Bella, why do you have something against Edward, you haven't even met him yet, I think you might like him..." Alice said, "Maybe then he'll give up his player ways..." She muttered the last part under her breath, not meaning for me to hear her.

"I doubt that Alice," I replied, "And, I have already met him, let's just say he and I didn't get off to the best start."

"What could have possibly happened, to make it so you despise my brother so much after only one meeting, for god's sake Bella, you've barely been here an hour and you already hate my brother!" Alice screamed.

"Alice... I have already seen your brother's player ways, and that doesn't put him in best stead on how I feel about him." _No matter how hot he is..._

"ISABELLA SWAN! DID I JUST HEAR YOU CALL MY BROTHER HOT?!?!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"Erm... Did I say that out loud?" I asked timidly.

"YES! HOW ELSE WOULD I KNOW THAT YOU THOUGHT THAT? I'M NOT SOME KIND OF MIND READER! Now Bella, tell me what happened between you and Ed-weirdo?"

"Well...I got out of the car when Charlie dropped me off and I saw a really hot guy and I saw that he was kissing a girl, but when he saw me watching them he immediately stopped kissing her and turned to me. He smiled at me and walked over to me, quickly dismissing the girl he had been with. "Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, and you are?" He said to me. I answered him with "Bella Swan, hey, that was rude you know?" "What was rude?" Edward asked me. "Um... just leaving your girlfriend like that so you could talk to me, I am really not worth your time." I told Edward"

"Oh Bella, Of course you are worth Edward's time, you're so sweet and kind and-"Alice began.

"Can you please not interrupt?" I asked, then continued. "Then Edward said "Firstly, Jessica is sure as hell not my girlfriend, too clingy; and secondly, I disagree, you are definitely worth my time." "Sorry, but, no, I'm really not," I told Edward. Then I pushed past him and walked into administration and I could tell that he was staring at me the whole time."

Of course, I didn't tell Alice just how hot Edward was, and how he put me in trance with his eyes, and his beauty.

_What a beautiful face... BELLA! STOP DAYDREAMING ABOUT THAT AWFUL PLAYER!_

Alice started laughing.

"Alice what are you laughing at?" I asked her angry.

"You- got- mad - at – Edward- for- that." She responded.

"Alice, you weren't there, you should have seen him push Jessica away, he was checking me out, he is such a player, I hate players."

Alice stopped laughing.

"Yes Bella, I know that my brother is a player, but that is how he is... if you give him a chance, then I'm sure that you'll like him, Bella just give him a chance to redeem himself."

"No. I will not let such an asshole treat people like that, no matter how slutty Jessica is, she is still a human being, it is not fair of him to act like that to girls!" I shouted.

"Bella, unpack, then come and have dinner with me and my friends downstairs in the food court, there are all kinds of food in there."

"Fine, I'll see you at 5," I said, storming off into my bedroom.


	4. An encounter

**A/N Hey peeps! Erm... It's half term so I'll be updating a bit more often... So here's chapter 4 of 'It's a love, hate relationship'. Sorry it is so short, will update again tomorrow though! Enjoy! Xxx**

**Love always Danni x**

Chapter 4- A small encounter

I grabbed the dorm key from my dresser and a jacket from my wardrobe and ran out of the dorm slamming the door as hard as I could.

Why Edward? Why does he have to be Alice's brother? Alice seemed like such a nice girl- aside from the forcing me to go shopping thing- we would make great friends...But I would have to keep my distance from Edward, which considering how Alice was talking about Edward, seemed like it was going to be hard.

_Friends, What does she mean friends? Does that include Edward? I sure hope not..._

I walked around campus aimlessly for a while, before eventually breaking down on a bench in the quad, tears threatening to escape. I wrapped my arms around my chest to hold myself together. Edward reminded me of _him_, it wasn't a good thing, James was not a good man, and though they looked very different, they were both: A) Very good looking. B) Players. C) Had something dangerous and mysterious about them.

I thought of what my best friend Jake would say if he saw me here blubbering like an idiot... he's probably the only one who would make me feel better. He helped me get through everything with James, when I was like a zombie he helped me through it, my own personal sun, who made everything better.

Jacob's dad Billy used to be my dad's best friend since before I was born, when my parents lived together in Forks, Washington. Billy Black was an elder of the La Push tribe. They had legends of being wolves that some of the elders believed, but most people thought it was nonsense. I knew that it was crap, but Harry Clearwater, Charlie's other old friend, and Billy, both believed in the legends.

When Charlie had begun to become the ass that he is today, Billy was around at my house more, trying to keep Charlie the good man that he used to be, his attempts were unsuccessful in the end, but it had given me my best friend. Jake and I began to hang out in his garage and rebuilt some motorbikes a couple of years ago. We only got to use them a couple of times very recently, because before then, we were both too young to drive. Somehow Jacob already knew how to ride them, and taught me. I had had great times with Jake and I was glad that we had become friends. I couldn't have asked for a better friend.

Jake had loved me, as more than a friend, but I had only thought of him as a brother. We tried dating once, for a couple of months, but he realised it was a mutual feeling about being like siblings. It was like dating my brother... not very nice. Luckily, after we came to this decision, instead of it pulling us apart, it only brought us closer.

I was still sobbing when I felt someone sit down next to me, I looked up slightly and saw Edward sitting next to me, looking at me intently. He smiled when he saw that I was looking at him, his green eyes melting my insides as he did.

"Hey Bella," Edward smiled.

"Edward," I nodded hiding my disgust for him. Obviously I didn't do a very good job...

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"I can see by the expression on your face that you are disgusted by me so what did I do to make you despise me?"Edward asked.

"You're a player," I stated simply.

"Why do you think that?"

"Erm... I don't know," I started sarcastically, "maybe how you were kissing one girl then stopped when you saw me and began flirting with me?"I rolled my eyes.

"I can't say that it's my fault that I stumbled across the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, whilst I was filling in my time with Jess, she's an idiot, but I need a hobby to pass my time, and now... I think I've found a new one," He winked, WINKED! AT ME! When I had just told him about being a player.

"What might that be?"I asked, wiping more tears from my eyes.

"You."

"Oh, really?"I started, "Well, you may be slightly disappointed there, what time is it?"

"Almost 5, why?" Edward replied.

"Because I have to go meet your sister and her friends in the cafeteria."

"Huh? Well this oughta be interesting," Edward mumbled.

"Yes, and why is that?"

"I assume she was referring to me, Rose, Jazz, Em, and herself, and if that is the case, then this will be very interesting." _Edward, OMG I was right, she was talking about her brother._

"You, why you? Do you hang out with your sister all the time?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, she is my twin, but I wouldn't say we are a group of 'friends'."

"And why is that?" I asked.

"You'll see." He answered grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of the caff.


	5. Jocks

Chapter 5- Jocks

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me through the caff to where Alice and her 'friends' were sitting. Edward said 'hey' to everyone and sat down in one of the two empty seats beside one another. I just stood and took in what everyone looked like: The two boys for the first time and Rosalie and Alice's startling beauty again, I had already been staring at Edward with his hypnotic green eyes and his sexy 'I just got out of bed' tousled hair. He was wearing a white button up shirt with his low rise jeans.

Sitting next to Edward was a tall blond boy, who looked like Rosalie, he was glaring across the table at Alice, _What did she do? _I thought. Alice made out like they were good friends, but Edward had shown otherwise. Next to him was Rosalie, with such a face and body that would put a model to shame, who was glaring at a boy next to Alice, who was tall with dark curly hair and a very muscular figure. I saw that both couples were shooting death glares at each other, even when talking to someone else.

Alice finally noticed me standing there staring and jumped up grabbing my arm, "I didn't think you'd come! Thank you!"

"Well Edward didn't give me much of a choice," I muttered under my breath.

"You better not have only come because Edward dragged you here," Alice said beginning to get offended.

"Alice chill, I was coming anyway, I just lost track of time."

I looked over to everyone as I took the free seat next to Edward. They were still glaring._ Why did they sit together then? _

"Bella," Alice began pointing people out, "this is: Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother," Ah... That explained the likeness between Rosalie and Jasper. " and one of the star players of the baseball team. "And this is mine and Edward's older brother, Emmett Cullen. Another star player of the baseball team, and captain of the football team," I smiled as I saw Emmett pull a goofy grin at me and wink.

He stood up and pulled me from my chair, wrapping me in a big bear hug.

"Can't... Breathe," I choked. Emmett released me and sat back down.

"Anyway," Alice continued, "Edward, my brother, you seem to have already met," Alice winked at me, "but he is captain of the Baseball team, and is driving us to the mall on Saturday."

"WHAT!" Edward exclaimed.

"Erm... she said you're driving them to the mall," Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes Emmett, I know that, but there is no way I'm driving her and her friends to the mall, I do have a life, outside of her," Edward shot back.

"Oh Edward, I didn't realise, Why don't you go and sit with your friends- aka sluts- then?" Alice said innocently.

"Alice, you know as well as I do that if I go and sit with Lauren and Jessica then I won't be in time to my next lessons, besides, obviously my little sister needs me here."

"Your little sister?" Alice asked, "Who is that then?"

"You," Edward said.

"Edward dear, I am older than you."

"Alice, by two minutes, and your height makes you younger than me."

"No it doesn't, and if you want to live through high school, then you will shut up with the short jokes and take Bella, Rosalie and I to the mall on Saturday." _Oh shit, I forgot Rosalie was going too. Way to make matters worse._

"Can I ask you guys something?" I asked.

Everyone's eyes suddenly looked towards me, "Yeah, sure," Jasper answered for everyone.

"Why do you hang out together? It doesn't seem like you guys are exactly the best of friends."

"Erm... well, I like to watch Rose to make sure she's okay, She is Alice's room-mate and friend, Emmett and Edward watch Alice, and they are my room-mates, Oh, and it's a way of making sure Edward isn't killed by Jessica and the sluts," Jasper explained, diverting his eyes back to glaring at Emmett and Alice.

_Oh... I see what Edward meant by them not really being friends._

I sat talking to Emmett, Jasper and Alice, in different conversations for a while, whilst ignoring Edward and avoiding Rosalie's glares. Soon enough a blond boy with a babyish roundness of his face came up to the table, and pulled up a chair next to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike, Mike Newton," the boy said obviously directed towards me. His voice sounded like he was straining it to sound sexy. It was more obvious when I compared it to the velvet voice that is Edward.

_God Bella, Why do you have to bring Edward into this?_

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Do you wanna go out sometime?" Mike asked me.

_How can I say no without sounding rude?_

"I'll get rid of him for you Bells," Edward whispered in my ear. Before I could protest, Edward put his arm around my shoulders and began, "Sorry Mike, Bella here is going to be _very_ busy, with her friends and her just starting here and all."

Mike took in what Edward said and glared at him. He then turned his attention back to me.

"Is that true Bella?" Mike asked.

"Yeah Mike, I'm sorry I just gotta get used to things a bit," I told him politely.

"I'll see you around then Bella," he told me.

"Bye Mike," I called as he turned around and walked away disappointed.

Once he was out of view I nudged Edward.

"Can you take your arm off of me please?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess," he said removing his arm frowning.

"Thanks for that," I told Edward. "Well guys I best be going, I gotta finish unpacking."

"Sure Bells, Bye," Everyone besides Rosalie and Edward called.

I turned around to see why Edward hadn't said Bye, and saw that he was standing next to me with his jacket.

"Mind if I walk you to your dorm?" Edward asked.

"Yes I would mind Edward, it was nice of you to get Mike to go away but that still doesn't mean I like you and I need to be alone right now. Okay?"

Edward nodded a meek yes and sat back down. "Bye Isabella," Edward said.


	6. The Mall

Chapter 6- The Mall.

The rest of the week passed without much happening, except Edward, he was everywhere, and half the time he was making out with some girl – And he was still flirting with me! What an idiot, has he not noticed that it's the player in him that I hate, not to mention the cocky attitude and non-stop flirting.

I had just about had enough of Edward, he was sweet, and then I see him making out with yet another girl. These mood swings were really giving me whiplash.

There was no denying how good looking he was but he was practically stalking me and it was getting pretty damn annoying, he seemed to be everywhere that I went. Literally, I barely went anywhere without seeing Edward. He needs to take the hint and leave me alone.

I went down to meet Alice ready to go to the mall, and was surprised when I saw Edward with her and Rose. _I forgot he was driving us. _Rose still didn't like me and I didn't know why.

I got into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, after a long argument, stating that I should be in the back (unfortunately, I was the only one saying I should sit in the back – and Rose, didn't say anything.) I already knew a couple of things that I would buy from the mall today, and trust me, clothes were not on that list

***

On the way to the mall, Alice was bouncing in her seat, and when we got there she squealed – actually squealed- I had a feeling this was going to be a very long day.

***

When we got in the mall, Alice practically dragged me into the first shop she saw – which unfortunately for me, especially with Edward around – was Victoria's secret.

Alice ran to the racks, and I crossed my fingers that it was her that she was looking for, she shook her head at most of the things she found, until she came across a pair of silk midnight blue pyjamas. She ran over to me holding them and pushed me into the changing room saying, 'Try these on.'

I came back out not having tried them on, "Alice, I'm not wearing these." I told her.

"Please Bells, just try on the pyjamas; if they don't suit you, then you can put them back." Alice said giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I went to try the pyjamas on in the changing room, when I had done I heard Alice call me from outside, "Bella, come out and show me and Rose the pyjamas, so I can prove that they suit you!"

I walked out of the stall reluctantly and I saw Edward standing with Rose and Alice, watching my every move. "ALICE MARY CULLEN!" I fumed.

"Yes?" She replied innocently.

"Why the hell have you got your brother seeing what I try on?" I asked her.

"You need a guy's opinion, if a guy says you look good, and he's not your boyfriend, then obviously, you look amazing." She told me, as though it were a logical explanation.

"No Alice, it doesn't work like that," I said.

"Well you look great anyway, Don't you agree Edward?"Alice asked

Edward walked over to me and walked around me as though he were observing me very carefully. When he had done, he stood behind me and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He whispered in my ear, "For the record, I think you look breathtaking." That's it, there's no changing my mind now, he'll get what's coming to him.

I glared at him and stormed back into the stall. "Alice, I'm not buying these!" I called.

When I had finished changing I took the pyjamas out and began to take them back to the rack where Alice had found them, but she came over and took them from me. She made her way to the cashier's desk and payed for them. She walked back over to me, bag in hand.

"Alice, what are you doing? I said I'm not buying them, and I know for a fact that they're not yours or Rose's size."

"I'm buying them for you, silly." She said.

"I have my own money Alice," I told her.

"Well... You don't use it well."

We walked over to Rose and Edward who were standing at the door waiting for me and Alice, who gave the bag to Edward and started walking towards the next shop. Alice got me to try on tons at every shop we went in, and I bought a considerable amount of it. This continued until I put my foot down and shouted at her, "Alice I'm not your Barbie doll, and I am not trying on any more clothes, we have already bought enough to fill both of my wardrobes!"

I then excused myself and said I would meet them back at the car in 15 minutes, and that I was going to the toilet, which of course, was a lie. I needed though, to get the supplies, for Operation Pink.

***

Once I had the things I needed I made my way back to the car. Alice asked me what I had bought, with a huge smile on her face. I told her I'd show her later and she said 'Okay', and we got in the car and drove back to school.

***

Alice, Rose and I dumped our bags on our beds; then Rose left to go do who knows what, probably going on a date with a member of the football team – She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and could get any guy she wanted. Alice began questioning me the second Rose left.

"Okay, what is in that bag, because I can tell by the evil glint in your eyes that it isn't clothes? Besides, I also know you, and you wouldn't have bought clothes. So what is it?" Alice asked.

"Okay, you're right, it isn't clothes. I have a little surprise for your brother, if you know what I mean? But I need your help." I told her.

"Ready and roaring to do captain," Alice saluted.

"Do you have a room key for your brother's dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah... He gave it to me for emergencies."

"Perfect, Alice you and I are going to sneak into your brother's dorm and give him a little surprise tonight."

"Oh my God! I totally saw this coming, that's why, while you were gone; I bought us black outfits!" She squealed.

"Okay Al, we strike at midnight, he'll never see it coming," I smiled evilly.


	7. Action!

**A/N -So sorry people for not updating faster – ha :P if anyone actually cares that is. I've been slightly busy at the moment and a bit down lately – massive understatement. The only time I've smiled is at my friends' lame attempts to cheer me up. I have to say that it's funny having friends go insane, doing mad things and repeating the lamest jokes ever over and over again. But yeah, better now, over my depressive state. But can't stop staring at a hot guy in my class...**

Chapter 7 – We strike at midnight

I woke up at 11:45pm to Alice jumping on my bed exited. We got

"BELLA!!! Time for action!!!" She said.

We quickly changed into our black outfits. There was for each of us: A black, scoop neck long sleeved t-shirt, Black skinny jeans, Black gloves, a black beanie hat, a cool black belt and Black pumps. We also put on black Red-Indian style face paint on each of our cheeks to 'complete the look' as Alice put it. I was really starting to like this girl. She was a fast friend for me. Rose- she was a friend, but Alice was already my best friend. Rosalie had become my friend during the shopping trip and had agreed to help us prank 'Eddie'. Alice was pranking him because she was his sister and Rose and I just hated him.

Alice got Edward's spare key from her drawers, and we snuck out with our supplies, creeping along the corridor. We got to room 347, Edward's room. He shared with Emmett and Jasper, but the girls had assured me that their brother's were all very heavy sleepers. We were also lucky that we were allowed to decorate dorms however we wanted.

We somehow managed to: switch his sheets for Barbie little girl ones; Rhinestone and 'decorate' his clothes – Much to Alice's distress, but she took out his designer stuff and we took it with us, as she refused to ruin it-; Spray paint pink all over his walls, with Barbie heart stickers made especially for decorating; throw glitter everywhere; Change his ringtone to 'I'm a Barbie girl'; and to top it off, we put make up on his face.

I couldn't wait to find out Edward's reaction tomorrow.

**SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the mega short chapter but... I will update again ASAP. BTW You should read some stuff by frizzle1872, she writes amazing stuff and I think she deserves some support, as she is only 12 – I'm 13 btw.**

**Lots of love,**

**P.S – Thanks frizzle1872, and your welcome xx**


	8. What a surprise!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Cia.**

**Chapter 8- What a surprise!**

I woke to the sound of 'Decode' by Paramore blasting out of my IPod. I remembered what we had done last night and instantly smiled at the thought. Edward would regret messing with me.

I quickly got dressed and hurried into the kitchen area to find Rose and Ali laughing over a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Hey Guys, You exited to find out Eddie boy's reaction?" I asked coming to sit next to Alice on the breakfast bar.

"Yup," They replied simultaneously. I grinned ear to ear.

"Okay so let's go and see if we can see the look on his face, just go into the dorm and I'm sure he'll be awake by now. He will be awake, right Alice?"

"Yeah, just about." We quickly finished our breakfast as I heard the dorm's door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" I called exited, hoping it was Edward so I could see him. I was even more happy with who I answered the door to.

"Cia!!! Lauren!!! Jake!!! I missed you guys so much!" I screamed giving them quick hugs.

I couldn't believe they were here! They lived in Phoenix!

"Missed you too!" Cia and Lauren squealed together. Twins.

"I missed catching your clumsy little ass, squirt." Jake grinned twirling me round and giving me one of his bear hugs. I couldn't help notice that he didn't leave me any air to breathe, just like Emmett did.

"Can't... Breathe!" I gasped.

I dragged them into the dorm.

"Ali! Rose!" I shouted. They came running into the main room, from Alice's bedroom.

"These are my best friends Cia and Lauren and my other best friend Jake, who is also Cia's boyfriend. Cia, Jake this is Alice and Rose, my new friends and room-mates."

"Nice to meet you." Cia said politely, shaking their hands. Lauren followed in the same action.

"Yeah." Jake grunted.

Alice squealed and ran up to them, giving them all hugs. Rose smiled at the twins and faked a smile at Jake.

"Nice to meet you too," They said in unison, this was getting annoying now... I noticed that Alice was genuinely pleased to meet them, but Rose immediately disliked Jake. She was alright with the girls though. Well at least she would get along with my best girl-friends. Jake was my best guy-friend, but Cia, Lauren and I were closer. I was like a third sister.

"We have to go shopping some time Lauren! I love your outfit!" Typical Alice...

"Yeah, I'd like that, we could all go, well except Jacob of course." She replied. I frowned at her, so did Cia; she knew how much we hated shopping. They started a heated discussion about designers, even Rose joined in. _Ugh, don't wanna know thanks. _Cia and I just sat there trying to make sense of what they were saying.

I was saved when the door bell rang again. I ran to the door and smirked when I saw Edward. His clothes were covered in rhinestones and his hair was bright pink. _I don't remember dyeing his hair. _I thought.

"Come in," I smiled, pretending I didn't notice his appearance.

We walked to where Alice, Rose, the twins and Jake were sat. They all burst out laughing when they saw him and I couldn't help but join in.

When the laughter died down a bit I sat by Cia, she leant over and whispered in my ear, "Who's he?"

"I'll explain later." I told her. She leant over and whispered to Lauren that I would tell them later.


	9. Who is he?

Chapter 9 – Who is he?

We finally got Edward to leave, saying that we had no idea how this happened. He obviously didn't believe us. I found out that Cia and Lauren were transferring into the school. Jake was too. Apparently they changed when I left and their parents decided that they couldn't put up with them acting up anymore. They were getting drunk every night and going to clubs. Their parents decided that boarding school would help and spoke to my Mum, who persuaded them to send Lauren, Cia and Jake to school with me, as I was a 'good influence'. Wow, I loved my Mum sometimes.

Cia and Loz were moving into the dorm next door with Angela Webber and Jake was moving into a dorm with Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie, near the Emmett, Jasper and Edward's dorm. They were starting the school in a couple of days so they had their suitcases with them and the rest of their stuff was getting sent by tomorrow. They were moving straight into their dorms. I told them to go get settled and that we would talk later. The twins both whispered to me as they passed, 'We'd better talk later.' They said.

Alice and Lauren were getting on really well, talking about clothes. Rose got bored of it after a while and started talking to Cia. They talked about cars. Wow. I didn't know Cia was into cars. Actually... I didn't know Rose was into cars either. When they left, both Rose and Alice started sulking. I smiled at my friends. I was glad they were getting on so well.

When Rose and Alice left later to go on a double dates with some guys on the football team, Cia and Loz came back and cornered me about Edward.

"Bella? Who was that boy who came into the room? He seemed to like you a lot." Lauren said.

"That was Edward, he's Alice's brother." I smiled.

"What did you do to him?" Cia asked.

"We snuck into his room last night, painted the walls pink, put glitter on everything and decorated him and his clothes." I told them.

"Why did you?" Loz questioned.

"Because he is an ass of a player who is trying to get me to go out with him, I thought this might send him the message."

"Oh? A player huh?"

"Yeah, there are three main sluts that go after him: Lauren the bitch leader, and Tanya and Jessica, her posse."

"Did you just call me a slut?" Loz screamed.

"No. You are my Lozzy, she is our queen bitch, and you and her are opposites."

"Good." Cia and Lozzy chorused. We were all protective of each other, we wouldn't let ANYONE insult them seriously, but we were always joking about

"He seemed to like you a lot." Cia started.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed, "He barely looked at any of us; he was staring at you the whole time he was here."

"No, he wasn't. He was probably glaring at, me because he was mad or something." I told them.

They dropped the subject and went back to their dorm to hang out with Angela. I sat down on my bed and started to read.

10 minutes after they left I heard a knock on the door.

"The door's open!" I shouted.

He came into my room with non-customised-by-us clothes on with his hair still bright pink.

"Bella? Why did you dye my hair pink and do all that stuff?" Edward asked.

**A/N Sorry about the mega short chapter, but I thought this was better than nothing, so here you go. Xx Cia, Lauren? Tell me what you think.**

**Review please.**

**PS. Check out work by lozzy035, and frizzle1892, Amazing, both of **


	10. Why is my hair pink?

**A/N -Thanks go to whatgirl003, twilightlvr4vr and lozzy035 for reviewing.**

Previously on It's a Love Hate Relationship:

_10 minutes after they left I heard a knock on the door. _

"_The door's open!" I shouted._

_He came into my room with non-customised-by-us clothes on with his hair still bright pink. _

"_Bella? Why did you dye my hair pink and do of all that stuff?" Edward asked._

Chapter 10- Why did you dye my hair pink?

I stared at him and put my book down. How did he know that Alice and Rose weren't here? I decided to play with him.

"What? How did you know your sister and Rose wouldn't be here?"

"It's Friday night, they always go on dates on Friday nights." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Well why do you think I did it?"

"Because I know that it was a girl, hence the pink; and all of the other girls here worship me."

"Do they now?" I teased.

"Yes, now will you tell me why you did it? Oh, and is this permanent dye? It better not be."

"What about Rose, Alice, Angela, Cia, Loz...- I could go on. Oh, and I have no idea where the dye came from, but it was a good idea."

"Dorks don't count, neither do my sister and Rose."

"Cia and Loz are my best friends, Angela is my friend, insult them and you'll get a hell of a lot worse than pink hair. Wait." I paused, " Did you just say that I'm not a dork?"

"What?"

"You said I'm the only one that hates you, then you said dorks don't count, hence saying, my friends are dorks and I'm not." I explained

"Well, you're not."

"Oh, by the way _Eddie, _Cia is like Rose, Lauren is like Alice, say they're dorks, you're calling Alice and Rose dorks, Call Alice and Rose dorks? I wish you luck." I laughed. If they heard him call them dorks, he would die.

"Oh, are they the girls that were in your dorm today? I haven't seen them around school before, and I would know." He winked.

"Yeah, they're moving up here from Phoenix, so is my best guy friend Jake."I told him.

"Jake huh?" He asked.

"Yeah." We stayed silent for a minute.

"What did you mean before when you said you didn't know if the dye was permanent?"

"I didn't dye your hair pink, I don't know who did."

"But you did do the other stuff?"

"Yes, but I didn't touch your precious hair."

He started tickling me. "Why did you decorate my room and my clothes all girly?" He asked as I was laughing.

"Stop...St-s-Stop!" I couldn't control myself.

"Not until you tell me why, and apologise."

"I'm- I'm sorry! I thought you needed to be taught!" He stopped tickling me and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Why? What did I need to be taught?" He asked.

"I thought that you needed to learn that you can't always get what you want, life isn't all fun and games, and girls aren't toys."

"I know that." He sighed. "I'm trying to protect myself. I've been hurt in the past Bella and if I do this, if I put on this shell, it won't be so easy to get to me. Well, that's what I thought, until I met you. You amaze me Bella; you're not like anyone else I have ever met. Not many people would try to help me, they wouldn't put up with my crap, because that's what you're doing, and you fascinate me. Most people are easy to read, you can tell that they have some sort of shield, but you can see through it. You're genuine, yet you are so unpredictable, you're beautiful, you're quirky, you're... you." He said.

"Wow. Edward, I'm glad that you trust me so much to explain this to me. It really means a lot to me."

"You give me reason to trust you, I've known you for a couple of weeks, yet I'd trust you with my life, more than anyone else at the school, Bella, that's just who you are."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"What for?"

"For telling me."

"Thank you for listening." He gave me a hug. "Bye Bella, I best be going, Rose and Alice will be back soon."

"Goodbye Edward." He left the dorm silently.

"Wow." I said to myself.

"Yes Bella, wow." Rose said from the door.

"Bella? What was Edward doing here?" Alice asked.

"He wanted to know why his hair was pink, what he did for me to do that to him. Hey do you know why his hair _was_ pink, I don't remember any of us doing that." I told them.

"That was me." Rose said.

"When?" Alice asked

"When you and Bella were customising his wardrobe. It was dry dye stuff, it lasts a couple of days then it'll go."

"What did you say when Edward asked?" Alice wanted to know.

"I told him he needed to learn that girls weren't toys. He then explained why he does what he does."

"Why does he?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you, he trusted me, and I don't want to betray that trust."

**A/N -How did you like it? REVIEW!!!Please be sure to check out Chemistry has Chemistry by frizzle1872 and your enemy plus a project is HELL by lozzy035. I love them. xxx**


	11. Deleting all stories

**Dear Readers,**

**I am deleting this story along with all my other stories. I'm sorry for this if you wanted to read any of them. If you would like to adopt a story, just ask by the 10****th**** June. I will be deleting the stories then. I will be happy to give the stories to anyone who asks so just ask. Xx **

**I'm sorry. I just can't write these stories anymore, I will start writing something with more meaning soon. xx . Thanks for all of your support. **

**Love always,**

**Danielle**


End file.
